


Guilty

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob comes home and starts getting Frisky, but Roth is suspicious...





	Guilty

It had been a long day in the theatre and all Maxwell wanted to do was to just sit on the couch and quietly read a book. The rehearsal had gone well for the most part but it had still left him quite worn out. But that was one of the burdens of running a popular theatre company and he was not about to lower his standards for the sake of his energy levels, he had been doing this for far too long. Maxwell had just turned the page to the next chapter in his book when he heard someone come thumping quickly down the stairs and walk quickly over to the couch where he was sitting. He didn’t even have to look up to see who it was, and his definite answer came when said person plopped themselves on the crime lord’s lap and wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

“Darling…” the older man groaned at the sudden intrusion. Usually he didn’t mind when Jacob was overly affectionate, in fact he tended to enjoy it very much. But this was unexpected and the thespian couldn’t help but feel suspicious.

“ _Max.._.” the younger man whined eagerly before rubbing his hand up and down the older man’s chest. Something that definitely caught the other man’s attention.

Roth closed his book and threw it over to the opposite side of the couch before wrapping his arms tightly around Jacob’s waist. He didn’t know exactly what Jacob was up to but he figured he might as well enjoy it all the same. Suddenly, Jacob’s mouth was on his and kissing him passionately. Instinctively, Roth kissed back but soon pulled away and began pondering what the hell was going on. This wasn’t typical behavior for Jacob, it felt almost forced. Out of nowhere the realization hit him and he narrowed his eyes at the young man that was still currently sitting in his lap.

“Darling, what did you do?” He asked in an authoritative voice but still kept his arms tightly locked around the assassin’s waist to prevent him from running off.

Jacob looked at him with a confused expression before pouting at his lover. Roth could swear he saw traces of nervousness behind the lad’s eyes.

“What do you mean what did I do? Aren’t I allowed to come and cuddle with you every now and then, or are you too busy for me nowadays?” Jacob retorted before cheekily holding Roth closer against him, an action that made the corner of the older man’s mouth almost twitch up in a smile.

“Of course you are, my dear.” Roth replied sweetly as he pulled Jacob closer to him and pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

“But I can always tell when you are trying to hide something or get me in a good mood so that I will not be as angry with you. It’s quite obvious, so you might as well tell me whatever it was you did.” Maxwell replied before tightening his grip on Jacob’s waist to prevent the younger man from escaping should he try. He could read the boy like a book and always knew when Jacob was trying to pull a fast one on him.

“I’m not hiding anything, I swear…” the lad whined before capturing his lips in another kiss. Again, Roth allowed himself to kiss Jacob back, but only for a few moments. Jacob was definitely hiding something, but he decided he could let it go for now for the sake of the moment. Within a split second, Jacob was being pushed back against the couch with Maxwell crawling on top of him. Before Jacob could respond, Maxwell had pressed his mouth against the boy’s again in a slower, more romantic kiss.

When the older man felt Jacob’s fingers in his hair, he knew it was the right time to strike. Without warning, Maxwell straddled Jacob’s hips and pinned him down before starting to aggressively tickle the restrained assassin. There were few people that new that Jacob Frye was heavily ticklish, and Maxwell Roth was one of them. And he made sure to utilize it every chance he got, much to Jacob’s displeasure.

 _“ **A-AH! M-MAX!** ”_ the boy screamed as he tried to squirm away from his lover’s assault. But it was no use; Maxwell was well versed in the art of restraining people and probably even more skilled in the art of torture. Either way, Jacob had no chance in Hell of escaping the older man’s wrath.

“Tell me what you did, darling.” Maxwell ordered as he continued running his fingers up and down Jacob’s sides, resulting in a continued stream of painful laughter from the boy pinned beneath him. If the thespian had to, he would keep this up for hours. And he knew Jacob knew he would as well. But rarely did it get that far, tickling was one of those things that Jacob surrendered to very quickly.

“ _ **I-I-SWEAR! I DIDN’T DO-! A-ANYTHING**!_ ” he laughed as he continued trying to squirm away, even attempting to rock his hips to make Maxwell fall off of him; one last desperate attempt to escape.

“You’re only making this harder than it has to be, my dear.” The older man chuckled smugly as he continued his torture, moving his fingers to the hemline of Jacob’s pants in order to assault the sensitive skin there; the spot where Jacob was the most ticklish.

“ ** _NO_**!” Jacob begged as he tried to curl up to protect himself, only to fail miserably.

“ _ **MAX! PLEASE!**_ ” he continued begging as he laughed forcefully at the feeling of Maxwell’s fingers on his skin. Maxwell he had him exactly where he wanted him. It was only a matter of time now.

“Just tell me, my dear…” the older man chuckled with a sadistic smirk on his face. Oh how he loved torturing Jacob like this; although, sometimes he preferred it within the context of being naked.

“ _A-alright, alright! I-I accidentally broke you expensive cologne!_ ” the boy blurted out with a somewhat hoarse voice.

Immediately, Maxwell pulled his hands away and stared down at the boy beneath him. So that’s what this was all about? The thespian sighed before rolling his eyes at the younger man.

“Darling, I knew that yesterday.” He said as he looked his young lover dead in the eye, curious to see his reaction.

“You…you what?” Jacob asked him with a look of shock and nervousness. Obviously not expecting the older man to know what he had done.

“Yes dear, I know I may be older than you but I assure you my sense of smell is still intact. It was rather hard to miss walking up the stairs.” Maxwell said bluntly as he absentmindedly toyed with the fabric of Jacob’s shirt collar.

Jacob continued starting up at his lover for a moment before sighing and placing his hands on the older man’s thighs.

“So you aren’t angry then?” he asked hopefully with the infamous puppy-like look that Maxwell had learned to love, despite the fact that Jacob really only used it to get his way or get himself out of trouble.

“Well, I can’t exactly say that I’m thrilled since the upstairs is probably going to smell like that for a very long time.” He answered, but there was no anger or maliciousness in his voice. No matter how annoying or immature Jacob could be sometimes, Maxwell found it extremely difficult to stay angry with him.

Jacob only smiled back at him and slid his hands upward to rest on the older man’s waist.

“I am, now the bedroom will smell like you all the time.” He said cheekily before pulling Maxwell down for another kiss.

The older man couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and rake his fingers through his young lover’s hair. Jacob may be a goofball sometimes, but it was part of the reason why he loved him so much.

“Lucky me. I can already see it now. I come home from work one day to find you in the bedroom wanking to the smell of the carpets.” He whispered in between kisses before pulling away, resulting in Jacob snorting and playfully slapping the older man’s thigh.

“You really aren’t mad at me then?” Jacob asked seriously, his face now slightly worried.

Maxwell only smiled and brushed the back of his hand against the boy’s cheek.

“Well, I suppose I could punish you if you really want it.”

Immediately, Jacob’s eyes lit up and an excited smile made its way across the young man’s face.

“Please sir…”


End file.
